


69. After the Proposal

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [69]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	69. After the Proposal

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): after the proposal  
 **players only. backdated to mid-July 2012. takes place after[Luke meets Alex's family](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/19901.html).**

Heaving a soft sigh of pleasure, Alex leans back on his elbows in the grass and stretches out his legs. Stockholm has no shortage of excellent outdoor cafes, but Rosendals is his favorite, simply because diners are welcome to relax and eat under the trees in the apple orchard. It's less crowded, less hectic than a streetside patio, and he feels like he can breathe deeply, freely. He shoots a grin at his lover, nodding to his bowl. "I told you. The cold berry soup is awesome, right?"

"It was _so_ good," Luke says, leaning back against the tree behind him and smiling at Alex. "I really want the recipe. I'd love to try making it myself."

"We can absolutely make that happen," Alex tells him, psyched at the thought of having home-cooked comfort food when he's on the other side of the world. "I'll give you a whole menu. A cookbook. An entire shelf of them."

Luke grins. "That would be great. As long as you don't mind going out when I've had a really rough day or when my schedule's a total mess, I'll cook for you the rest of the time - whatever you'd like."

God, Luke is amazing. Alex rolls onto his stomach and lays his cheek on his folded arms. And he just watches his lover for a long moment. "I love you," he murmurs, in a tone that says he still can't quite believe his luck. "Did I tell you that yet today?"

Grin widening, Luke glances around then leans down and gives Alex a quick kiss on the mouth. "I love you too," he says, unable to stop smiling. "Which reminds me... are you going to tell your family about this?" he asks, twisting the ring on his finger. "And should I tell mine? When we get there, I mean."

"I'm definitely going to tell my family," Alex answers, grinning over that stolen kiss. "I didn't like them speculating when you and I had never even talked about it - and fuck, Elin gossips - but now that we're in agreement... Yeah. Definitely." He reaches out and rests his hand in the grass, just close enough that he can brush his fingers against Luke's calf. "Do you want to tell yours?" There's no question, that's not Alex's decision to make.

Luke nods. "Definitely my parents. I'm not sure about my grandparents yet. I think it might be better if they meet you first and get used to the idea of us before I tell them we're actually getting married."

"Nana and Gransha?" Alex knows that Luke is very close to his grandparents, and particularly to his grandfather. Alex's own family is so important to him, and he's grateful that his lover shares that value. "They know you're gay, right?"

Luke nods. "Oh, yeah," he says with a laugh. "My parents sat them down and told them as soon as I had my first interview. They didn't want them reading or hearing anything from anyone else." He pauses. "It was a little awkward at first, but they're fine with it now and I know they'll love you. It's just the whole marriage thing. Even my parents might be weird about that. You know, marriage is between a man and a woman with the purpose of procreating... but on the other hand, they might be fine. I'm not really sure, but either way, they'll come around." He hopes.

"I'm not... overly concerned with procreating, just now," Alex admits, trailing a fingertip over Luke's knee. "I just... Us. Our relationship. It's not only a D/s thing." He flicks his gaze up to meet his lover's. "I love you completely apart from that. That's what marrying you means to me."

God. To hear those words is everything to Luke. He smiles at Alex and brushes his fingers against his lover's. "Me too, but we also haven't talked about any of the practicalities. I don't even know if you want kids."

"...I don't know," Alex answers after a long moment of thought. He's been so hyper-focused on his career for so long that he really hasn't stopped to consider it. "I always figured there'd be time to think about that later," he tells Luke. "What about you? Is fatherhood in your future?"

"I don't know either," Luke admits. "I don't think I've ever thought of it as a real possibility, so I'd be good either way. If you wanted children, I'd be happy to do whatever we had to to make it happen." He smiles. "You'd make a great dad and I think I would too."

"I know you would be," Alex replies, and it's true, he can picture Luke as a loving father so easily. "You'd be good at anything you really wanted to do," he adds, relaxing into the easy adoration of his lover. It's how he's felt from the beginning, but it took a while for Alex to grow comfortable with the feeling.

Luke laughs. "I don't know about _anything_ ," he says, glancing around again before giving Alex another kiss. "But you make me feel like there's a lot less that's outright impossible."

Alex grins. "I think that's a pretty awesome compliment. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were just trying to get into my pants."

"Well, not _just_..." Luke says, grinning back. But then he quickly changes the subject, wanting to make sure they don't get completely derailed like they so often do. "Where were you thinking we'd get married?" he asks.

"I hadn't gotten that far," Alex admits with a shrug, and huffs a soft laugh. "I didn't ever think we'd get to this point. I thought you'd say no."

Luke gives Alex a look. "Why would you think that?"

"Like you said, we never talked about it," Alex answers softly, and trails his fingers over Luke's knee again. "It's a completely different side to our relationship, and I didn't know how you felt about the idea. I wasn't sure it would be in your comfort zone."

"I'm not sure it would be with anyone else," Luke says. "It's not like I ever thought I'd get married. But I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you and I know it probably sounds silly but being able to say you're my husband, making those vows together, in front of our friends and family... I think that sounds amazing." He pauses, frowning a little, lower lip caught between his teeth. "It doesn't change the other though, does it? I can still be your boy, right?"

"Damn right you can. I don't want to lose that." Alex smiles at his lover, and rolls to his back, one arm folded beneath his head. "I just want you to know - anyone to know - that I want to make a more traditional commitment to you also." His smile twists. "Well, I mean, if it can _be_ traditional, considering that it's us."

Luke laughs. "Know what I'm looking forward to the most?" he asks, reaching out to run his fingers through Alex's hair.

Shutting his eyes, Alex breathes in the moment with a contented smile. "No," he whispers, looking up at his lover again. "Tell me."

"I guess we don't actually need to be married for this, but I can hardly wait until I can touch you whenever I want -- without having to look around or think twice," Luke says with a smile, continuing to run his fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Are you planning to wreck my reputation?" he asks with a sly grin. "Do it. Leave it in ruins."

"I will," Luke promises solemnly, a definite twinkle in his eye. "But not until you've met my parents."

Thinking about that, Alex laughs out loud. "I think you might be right. If I already have a bad reputation, your family might not _let_ you marry me." Otherwise he appears as pure as the undriven snow, right. "Of course, you've already compromised me..."

Luke laughs. "True, but they don't need to know that," he says, the glint of his ring catching his eye as he strokes Alex's hair. "Will you wear a wedding ring?"

"Yeah, to match yours," Alex replies with a small nod. And he'll be so fucking proud to wear it, he realizes. "Then, whenever anyone notices it, they'll know that I've got someone amazing who loves me and wants me forever."

"Because you're equally amazing," Luke says, smiling down at Alex. "And if it weren't for those people and their kids coming along," he adds, with a nod to a family approaching their quiet spot, "I'd kiss you so hard."

Alex's glance flicks aside and he nods, then gets to his feet, brushing a few bits of grass and dirt from his clothing. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, and you can have your way with me."

Luke pushes to his feet as well and grins. "No maybe about it. We should definitely go elsewhere. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you for much longer," he says, eyes twinkling.

"No?" Fuck, Luke is right -- it is so damn hard for Alex to behave in this moment, with his lover so tantalizingly close, an utterly delicious tease. Alex picks up their dirty dishes and brushes his shoulder against Luke's as they head back across the wide lawn to the cafe. "Tell me something you've got planned, for as soon as we're alone."

Luke grins. "Planned? Does getting your jeans open and my mouth on your cock as quick as I can count?" he asks, out of the corner of his mouth.

Alex groans under his breath. "That definitely counts. Maybe you should do all the planning from now on," he answers, a shock of lust shivering through him at the image. "But what about _your_ cock?" He sets the dishes just inside the cafe's back door, then leads his lover back out onto the street.

"I hadn't got that far but you could rim me until I come," Luke suggests, rather hopefully. "It wouldn't take much. Or hold out and fuck me." He glances at Alex. "You still haven't _really_ bitten me. Were you going to wait until we're back in the States?"

"I still haven't _really_ seen your tattoo without the bandage on," Alex points out, grinning, but as exciting as the prospect is, of course his brain is completely stuck on the idea of rimming Luke until he comes. "Maybe I should just tie you to the bed and keep you there until I've caught up on all the things I haven't done to you in a while." He shrugs. "You might get to come."

That does it. Luke whimpers, the sound soft enough that no one else is going to catch it, but he's sure his sir doesn't miss a thing. "I've been good," he points out even though he knows that has nothing to do with it. Not really.

"I know you've been good, _älskling_ ," Alex murmurs, his grin nearly transformed now into a full-on smirk. "Otherwise, why would I reward you by tying you down and blowing your mind?"

Luke laughs. He really hadn't thought of it that way. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'd let me have a cock ring?" He can't help it. He still feels bad that he can't manage to control himself better without one.

"If I give you a ring, then you'll only come once," Alex points out with a shrug. "Of course, if I give you a _cage_..." His voice trails off and he grins wickedly at his lover, thinking about Luke's amazing talent for orgasm without ejaculation.

"You're evil," Luke says, pouting just a little, and pretending he doesn't delight in every bit of it. "And it's not a party trick," he says solemnly, already laughing before he even finishes.

Alex snickers with him. "Not a party trick _yet_ ," he corrects, nodding to the doorman at their hotel. They step into the cool dimness of the marble lobby and Alex heads right for the lifts, itching to get his hands on his boy. "You just need more practice."

"But if you put the cage on me just for the fun of it," Luke says, trying another tack, "what are you going to use to punish me? Not that I'm planning on needing to be punished," he adds quickly.

 _God_. Alex just can't wipe the smile off his face. This is too much fun. "You're saying you have doubts about my creativity?" There's only one right answer to that question.

Shit. Luke goes wide-eyed for a moment and then shakes his head. "No, sir. Not at all," he says, blushing hard. God he stuck his foot in that one.

"Good boy," Alex says softly, still smiling. They turn down the hallway and he digs out his key. "Tell me more about the bit where I rim you until you come," he says, pushing open the door and stepping into their - well, Luke's really, it's in his name - suite. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, I was going to blow you first," Luke says, sticking to his original plan, "so I guess the pleasure of feeling your boy come apart under your tongue?" His tone once again oh-so-hopeful.

"That does give me a lot of pleasure. I love it when my boy loses control," Alex murmurs, already tugging off Luke's shirt. "Or I could rim you until you come, and then fuck you so slowly that you get hard again."

Luke moans under his breath. "Or you could do that," he agrees, nodding, reaching for Alex's shirt too, his hands a little less steady than his lover's. "That works too."

Alex grins and unzips his fly, kicking off his shoes and following with his jeans. "You're not getting a cock ring," he tells Luke, stroking his hands over his lover's body. "Because I only brought one, and I'm going to need it."

Whimpering, his cock so fucking hard already, Luke presses close and kisses Alex. "Are you trying to kill me, sir?"

"Fuck, no. Who would I torment?" Alex splays his palm on Luke's chest and walks him backwards, then gives him a little push down onto the bed. "Back in a second," he says, and goes to pull his suitcase out of the closet.

Oh God. Luke pushes up on his elbows and watches Alex, his cock jerking against his belly in both fear and anticipation.

It's a pity there's no Citadel branch here in Stockholm; Alex knows for damn sure there's one in Amsterdam. But the headboard is made of open woodwork, and he makes good use of it, carefully looping leather straps around Luke's wrists and securing him. Alex steps back and just looks at his boy for a long moment, letting hunger knot tight in his gut. Then he straddles Luke's chest, knee-walking up until his cock brushes his lover's gorgeous lips.

Luke whimpers, tongue flicking out and over the tip, gathering the bead of fluid there with a moan. "Please, sir. May I?" he whispers, letting the head brush back and forth across his mouth while he waits for permission.

"Yes," Alex whispers back, staring down at his lover. Fuck, yes.

Hands clenched into fists, his wrists caught tight, Luke opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Alex's cock, moaning softly as he takes him in.

"Oh god, that's good," Alex breathes. He splays his hands against the wall and slowly rocks his hips, letting Luke have a little more of him each time. It's a struggle to hold back and keep from frantically _taking_. But he wants to stay on this knife edge of desire until it's time to bury himself in his lover's body.

Luke sucks Alex in, tongue laving over the underside, his cheeks hollowing, his eyes begging as he urges his sir to go deeper, to give him every last inch.

"Oh fuck." Alex pushes deeper, still taking it slow, watching as his lover swallows him, then easing back out. Again. And again, until lust is coiling up tight and he knows he's too fucking close to keep playing like this. He sinks into Luke one more time, then pulls back entirely, kneeling up and snapping a leather cock ring on tight.

Luke whimpers when Alex pulls out. "Please..." he whispers automatically, aching, pure desperation making his chest go tight, his cock throb. Another moan spilling from his lips as he watches Alex. Processes what his lover, his sir, is doing. Oh god...

Grinning faintly, Alex leans down to give Luke a brief kiss. Then he sits up once more and carefully peels the bandage off his lover's chest. The tattoo has healed beautifully, no traces of scars or scabs, and Alex's lips part with a reverent breath before he kisses that spot too, right above Luke's heart.

When Alex kisses his tattoo, Luke feels like he's coming apart. Like the only thing keeping him together is the leather circling his wrists and his lover's weight pressing him down into the bed. "Please..." he whispers again, shocked by the note of sheer _need_ in his voice. "Please do yours. Please. Let me see it..."

With a nod, Alex carefully removes the gauze square taped to his own chest. He smooths his fingers over the dragon, thrilled with how it looks even from this awkward angle. Then he smiles at his lover. "All yours, now." Permanently marked. Mutually, and Alex couldn't be happier.

Luke nods, staring at the mark. _His_ mark on Alex. On his sir. The enormity of it blows him away. "Mine," he whispers, fingers itching to touch.

"Completely," Alex whispers back. He brushes his lips softly, teasingly, over Luke's, and then nuzzles along the edge of his collar. Fuck, he wants his boy -- wants him right fucking now. His cock is a heavy aching weight between his thighs, but Alex struggles to ignore his own need. Right now, he's got a promise to keep. He licks at one nipple, then the other, then slides further down Luke's body.

Oh god. Luke moans. He'd completely forgotten about their 'plans'. Had just assumed when Alex snapped on the cock ring that he was going to fuck him now. But now, with his sir moving lower, mouth moving over his skin, his cock jerks so roughly the blood rushes from his brain, leaving him dizzy, the room almost spinning.

Alex drags his tongue over Luke's hip bone, tasting his lover. God, he wants to bury himself in this man and never come up for air. He spreads Luke's legs wider so that he can lick at the inner crease of his thigh, all that lovely vulnerable skin. When he begins to suck, it's only lightly at first. But gradually Alex ups the intensity, until it's the most natural thing for him to next viciously grind his teeth in that tender flesh.

Luke cries out and then clamps his teeth into his bottom lip, muffling the sound as he keens at the pain, the pain which makes his cock throb, smearing precome across his belly.

Lifting his head, Alex grins in satisfaction. No blood drawn, just a wicked and angry clash of dark blues and purples exploding like an ink stain over the pale flesh of Luke's thigh. He licks the bruise once. Then he turns his head and makes a matching one on Luke's other thigh.

"Oh god, sir, _fuck_..." Luke moans, wrists straining against his bonds as he outright _squirms_. "Please..." His cock actually spurting a little this time.

Half-drunk already on his boy's rich scent, Alex grazes his lips along the length of Luke's cock. But he doesn't stop there, hell no. He licks down and over the heavy sac, then lifts it out of the way so he can press the broad flat of his tongue against Luke's hole, lapping at it again and again.

It doesn't matter how hard Luke bites his lip. A sharp whine still spills from him, his body torn between straining towards Alex's mouth and away from it, the pleasure so intense he can hardly bear it.

"That's my boy," Alex murmurs in approval, his breath hot on his boy's balls. "Show me how you love this. Come for me anytime," he invites, and spears his tongue into Luke's tight hole.

Spreading his legs even wider, Luke moans, focused on the feel of his sir's tongue plunging into him again and again. He cries out, cock jerking against his belly, pressing down as his orgasm slams through him, shoving him over the edge.

Alex groans, digging his nails into the flesh of Luke's ass. It still blows him away that Luke can come like this, without even a touch to his cock. He's fucking gorgeous. Alex watches as Luke makes a mess of himself, still licking idly at his hole as it clenches again and again.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke moans, his breathing erratic. "Please, please fuck your boy. He needs your cock inside him. _Please._ " It doesn't matter that he's already come, that his belly's covered with his own seed; he needs to be filled by that thick hot cock. Needs it _so_ badly.

Grinning faintly, Alex kneels up between his lover's thighs. He slicks a thin layer of lube onto himself, to make up for any he just licked out. Cupping Luke's ass with his hands, he nudges the blunt head of his cock against his lover's hole, and then slowly begins to push inside.

"Oh fuck yes, yes," Luke chants, moaning softly as Alex slides into him, stretching his hole open. "Oh god you feel so good... fucking huge cock..." Which he can't ever get enough of.

The words make Alex smile... and they make him grateful all over again that Luke actually wants _all_ of him, that he's not just trying to coddle Alex's ego while secretly wanting a comfortable bit less. "You're amazing," he whispers, hitching Luke up onto his thighs and making the angle that much better. A slow slide in and then back out, setting up a rhythm that Alex is certain will drive him insane before they're through.

On sheer overload, Luke cries out, greedy hole grasping hungrily at every rigid inch. His cock, stilled from softening too far by pure unabated arousal, throbs, jerking against his belly with each and every thrust.

"You are so beautiful," Alex murmurs, his gaze moving over every taut muscular line of Luke's body. He fucks into him slowly at a pace he definitely couldn't manage if he weren't wearing a cock ring. Like this, though, Alex savours every languorous slide inside his lover, all the more intense for being so controlled.

It might as well be Swedish for all the sense Luke's making of the words, but the sound of his sir's voice still makes everything even better, reaching inside him, right to the core. "Please, oh, god, please, harder..." he moans, certain he's going to lose his mind, that one of these days he won't be able to withstand the intensity.

Alex just quirks a grin and shakes his head. He braces his hands on the bed and leans down to lick at Luke's mouth again and again, not lingering long enough for a kiss, only enough to tease. He nibbles along Luke's jaw, then nips gently down his throat. When Alex gets to his boy's shoulder, he sucks, slowly increasing the force until he grinds his teeth in.

Luke strains against his bonds, whimpering for a 'real' kiss, moaning as Alex moves lower again then crying out, sharply, unable to help himself when Alex digs his teeth into his flesh. "Oh, god..." tears springing to his eyes, his cock rearing up again, hardening so quickly it hurts almost as much as the bite.

"So gorgeous," Alex whispers, slowly thrusting deep into his boy's body. "So sexy." He licks down and takes Luke's nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. But then he turns his head slightly and brushes his lips over the three tattooed crowns again and again.

Tossing his head from side to side, Luke moans and whines, the sounds low, barely human, need and desperation lacing every one. He strains to rub himself against Alex, the feel of his lover's mouth on his skin, on his _mark_ , sending his arousal into overdrive. "Please... please..." Hiking his legs up to wrap his thighs around Alex's hips and pull him still deeper.

"What do you want, boy?" Alex asks, his voice husky with lust. He rocks his hips against his lover, staying buried inside him now.

Luke pulls hard against his bonds, whining softly, his cock straining between them. He doesn't know what he wants. He doesn't think he can come a second time without being touched but if Alex orders him... and the ring probably means Alex isn't coming any time soon. "Anything, sir, please," he responds finally, struggling. "Whatever you'll give your boy." The words thick, like molasses in his mouth.

Alex smiles and licks at the tattoo again. "I want to give my boy everything," he whispers, and he means every word. He braces on his elbow and slides one hand down Luke's body, pleased that his lover is hard once more. Wrapping his hand around Luke's cock, he begins to stroke. "But first, I want him to come for me again."

"Oh, god," Luke breathes, hips thrusting even though he's pinned by his lover's weight, by his cock. Christ. Spearing his own through the circle of Alex's fingers the best he can, each rock upwards impaling him harder. "Oh oh god," he moans. "So close..."

 _Oh, fuck_. Alex groans and finally gives in to the razor-sharp need riding him. He unsnaps the cock ring, tossing it aside, and _takes_ his boy, his hips surging faster. "Do it," he growls, only barely clawing himself back from the edge. "Take me with you."

The sheer brutality coupled with the command shoves him over hard and Luke wails, holding nothing back, as his cock spurts a second time, lacing his stomach with strands of hot white, his hole clenching tight around Alex, again and again.

Alex's vision blacks right the fuck out. He spills hot inside Luke, losing himself completely in his lover. Clinging tight in the wake of an overwhelming climax, he shudders hard and can't do much more than breathe.

Luke whimpers, pressing in as close as he can while still restrained. "Please," he whispers, pulling at the leather. "Please take them off." He needs to touch Alex, needs to get his hands on his sir, his arms around him.

"Hmm?" Alex drags open his leaden eyelids, then nods absently. "Okay." It takes a few seconds, though, before he manages to follow through, reaching up with one hand to fumble at the leather ties, releasing his boy. Then he rolls to his back, dragging Luke to sprawl on top of him.

Grateful for the way Alex ignores the mess between them, Luke shoves his hands under his lover's shoulders and burrows in close. "I love you," he whispers, the words seeming so inadequate at moments like these.

"I know," Alex says softly, smiling. God, it still amazes him. He strokes his lover's hair. "I'm the luckiest man alive."  



End file.
